1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer file purge management and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for implementing a dynamic policy to manage a file purging process or session where a metric of the dynamic policy is extendible and/or modifiable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer (e.g., laptop, desktop, mobile computing device and the like) may store and process file data (e.g., a plurality of files) for one or more software applications (e.g., internet browsers, security software and the like). Because the computer has a limited amount of storage space, eventually the computer may operate slowly if the amount of storage space is low. The file data (e.g., cached browser files, security patches, signatures, updates and the like) may be stored in a separate directory until the separate directory reaches a threshold size, after which the file data is to be purged. The purging of the file data is a common process that may be initiated by the software application or an operating system to free storage space for future use by the computer.
Sometimes, the wrong file is purged (e.g., a security patch, an update to a software package and the like). For example, the wrong file may be a file that is frequently used during the operation of the computer and/or needed in the future. The wrong file may be purged because of the application of improper, static and/or outdated purge decision rules when a purging session is triggered. Therefore, the wrong file may be purged and/or the right file may be overlooked. Furthermore, undesired file deletions could be time consuming and expensive for the user if such files were downloaded, and due to the deletion, had to be downloaded again.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for method and apparatus for managing a file purging process using a dynamic policy that comprises a plurality of metrics, which are used to determine whether a particular file should be purged.